15 Hours!
by Ellie.Bolt
Summary: My phone started to ring..."You have 15 hours to save her...Good Luck" Then he hung up! Rated M for intense language and just to be safe about the violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you like this story enjoy!**

_Disclaimer I don't own durarara I only own Aria and the_ plot.

**-Glimpse to the future-**

"You have 15 hours…..Shizu-chan, GO!" Then he hung up the phone.

**-Back to present day-**

My names aria Ryuugamine, I'm a 20 year old troublemaker, I live in the city of Ikebukuro! I guess you could say I'm quite famous round here, the reason that is is because I'm an informant. My competition is Izaya Orihara. We have been fight for 2 years, trying to get more customers than me. But of course because I am just the tiniest bit smarter than he is I always get more. It helps that I don't screw with my clients like he does him and his stupid "love" for humans. Besides the part where I deal out illegal information to ppl who should not really get it, I'm a pretty safe person to be around.

People say I look at lot like Izaya, My jet black raven style hair and just what I wear for clothes make me "look like him". But I hate that damn Flea!

I picked up my cell to see a message, there was not a name or a thing that said who it came from, all it said was "Do you want to join the dollars? heres the pass word 'baccano' . I already knew what it was. My little brother Mikado Ryuugamine was their leader.

**-Yu joined the chat-**

_**taro tanaka: Good Evening Yu**_

_**Setton: Hello**_

_**Kanra: Hi Yu-Chan!**_

_**Yu: Good evening Bro. Hello Setton…..Kanra**_

_**-Kanra started private chat with you-**_

_**Yu: What do you want Izaya**_

_**Kanra: Not much aria, so you like the info I gave you about your brother?!**_

_**Yu: Yea I guess I don't mind it**_

_**Kanra: So you'll pay me the money for it? :D**_

_**Yu: NEVER!**_

_**-You left chat with Kanra-**_

_**Kanra: Sorry but I have a "Pest" to deal with! Bye.**_

_**Yu: Pssh…"Pest"**_

_**Taro Tanaka: Ok bye Kanra**_

_**Setton: Bye**_

**-Yu left the chat-**

'Damnit Izaya you have to go and ruin my dad again, Thanks a lot!' I yelled at my self. I got up from my desk, put on a jacket , and stuffed the pocket with my cell phone and a knife. I went out the window, down the fire escape. It was way faster than stairs.

Many people were out today and the more people I saw the more I saw Yellow Scarves on them. That gang has gotten way bigger, but the dollars are as well. I sometimes regret messing with them though, their leader is so easy to fool I can't help it. I decided I should not be in plain sight anymore enemies were around every corner anything could happen. I turned around to bump into a brick wall, but it wasn't a brick wall.

A smirk was brought to my face, I stood up. "HI Shizu-Chan" I said like Izaya, Might as well have some fun if you're being chased.

"Thats not my name!" He growled "What do you need Aria-san?" mmm...I might be able to use him as a bodyguard but you know he has his own work.

"Never mind, and please stop using honorifics." I said back turning around. I sped to downtown Ikebukuro and hid in an alley.

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. "Hello, This is Aria Ryugamine how may I be of service?" I spoke into the phone

"I'm sorry but you can't really help me, but I would watch where you go there are many gang members around and we don't want you getting hurt do we?! Besides aren't you number one on their wanted list?" The voice echoed from above me, I knew the voice was Izaya. What's he planning?!

"What do you want Izaya?!" I yelled up at him. I became dizzy a few moments later i was hit by something. I fell to the floor of the alley and blackedout.

**A/N: I hope you liked it give me some Ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay this is mostly back story so prepare for STORIES!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own this It is called fanfiction!_

_**-Flash Back-**_

I was a pretty responsible girl when i was younger, that all changed when I found myself in Ikebukuro. I was there for a buisness type of trip I needed to get some information, but I got stuck in a fight with Izaya Orihara.

'I simply wanted information but instead he comes at me with a knife! HE WAS LIKE PSYCHO ER SOMETHING!' I was held from behind with a knife threatened to be pierced at my neck, I was only 15 at the time. I just wanted to hear some things about Izaya guess he knew who i was already. I was just beginning to start collecting information as a Informant. He knew I was gonna come to ask him about being one but I guess no matter what age I am he will still threaten me.

"I just wanted to know who you are!" I yelled at him

"Who said I'd give my personal info to you?" He smirked at me "I do know you're a beginning Informant, you're trying to take my words twist them and use them for your own gain." he new my whole plan.

"Let me go! Why would you threaten me I'm only 15" I hoped this excuse would make him let me go but of course I failed.

"Yes you are only 15, so what! Here I'll give you one piece of information to you about me. I'm 18! You might be a beginner at this but I won't go easy on you because you're younger than me. Being an Information broker is a lot of work. " I had so many colorful words to say to him but he could always just kill me then and there. I stomped on his foot , his grip loosened and I got away from his grasp.

"You're really rude you know you should be nicer." I told him turning to face him. "You win this time Orihara-san. But next time you won't be leaving without a broken bone!" I started to walk away after that I went home.

A Few months later I moved to Ikebukuro and joined Rakia Academy and as a senior. Izaya was also senior along with Shizuo and shinra. I was 2 years above my own grade, well somewhat 2 years. I was in some advanced classes and some regular classes. But every advanced class i took I was with Izaya. It seems that studying my whole life was worth it cause now i dont even have to pay attention to class anymore its way too easy.

It was close to the end of my math class I already finished the class and homework. The bell rang. I sat up and packed my things.

"Aria-chan I heard you're smarter than me?! And you're only 15. I'm Surprised Really!" The flea told me making a smirk

"Yes im only 15 and smarter than a fool like you." He put his arms on my shoulders

"I guess you could say I'm smarter than you when it comes to manipulating people." he smirked

"Well I actually do my job not toy with my customers!" I shouted back at him.

"Here lets make a deal if you can get 500 customers in the next 3 months then I'll stop bugging you." He offered

"You will probably cheat your way into winning or take away my customers!"

"No no, I'll play fair…" He took out a phone it was mine. "You currently have 12 new customers."

"Give that back to me." I reached out to slap him but he caught my hand and pinned me to the wall.

"Now, Ari-chan don't get mad if you do I'll raise it to 1000." He let go of me and dropped my phone in my hands.

_**-The Next Day-**_

The weekend has started and my deal with Izaya stands. I have given at least 15 people information and got 10 new customers.

'Maybe i'll go out today.' I grabbed my jacket, phone and some money then left the apartment. When i got outside I found a tall blond out in the hallway. I ran past him as fast as possible hoping he would not see me. But of course knowing people like him he would notice me.

"Aria what were you doing with Izaya after class yesterday?" He grabbed my shoulder

"It was work, it's none of your business."I answered

"It is my business, I'll tell you the reason why if you tell me why you were talking to him." Shizuo is so annoying.

"We were making a deal….about.." I stuttered "umm, …..just tell me your reason!" I yelled at him, I could not tell him why. He might understand.

"Ok, your parents hired me to watch over you while you're in Ikebukuro, they contacted me cause they knew that you would be going to my school. I know who your parents are you aren't really related to them they only adopted you, and your little brother doesn't know that I guess a good reason why he doesn't know is because hes still very young, and if you're wondering why I know this your "mother" told me over the phone when she hired me." I stood with a blank expression staring at him, i then looked away.

"Why would they care?! They never loved me they treated me like shit!" I screamed at him

I got angry I left I started to run down the stairs of the apartments when I got to floor 3 I went to the closest window, opened it then jumped out. Shizuo followed me all the way to the window. And when I jumped out he tried to save me and grabbed my arm, but let go shortly after.

I fell to the cement and landed on my feet but I sprained my ankle in the process of standing up.

"Aria are you ok?"Shizuo ran over to see me on the ground struggling to stand up. "Why the Hell did you do that, are you an idiot?!" he picked me up and put me on his back. He was like the family I never had, kind , helpful, and caring.

"I need to go…." I said

"No, your not going anywhere." he answered

"I need to go see Izaya let me go!" I tried getting off him but he wouldn't let me go.

"If you need to see him so badly I'm going with you." he said

"No, no you're not going with me I have a deal to keep and work to finish let me go see Izaya!" I squirmed.

He brought me to Russia Sushi for some reason, I guess he needed something from simon.

"Simon can I have your first aid kit from in the back?" He asked

"Yes , Did shizuo hurt someone again?"

"No she hurt herself." He glared at me when he said that.

he took the guaze out of the kit and rapped my ankle in it. "You can go know I atleast know your somewhat safe." He said then gave the kit back to simon and walked away.

_**~In Shinjuku~**_

I knocked on Orihara-sans door. It was unlocked so I went inside. But when I entered I felt something brush across my neck. It was cold and small, I was then kicked in my bad ankle and fell to the floor. "Damnit Izaya, Why did you do that?!" there was blood on the floor, it's gonna stain.

"I knew you would be coming soon. And please don't make a mess on my floor." He kneeled down to veiw my face. "What do you want, are you here to decline from our deal?" He asked me

He pulled me up from the floor and helped me walk over to a chair.

"I'm hear to ask how many customers you have a day?"

"I'll let this be free you won't need to pay me for information this time. Your answer is..It depends on who sends me things I don't get them done every day so It's not like there is a actual number but I guess you could round it off to say I work with up to 15 people a day, it always depends on the job. Again I can't really say thats true though I have many customers as it is." He's so confusing.

"Ok, I'm leaving now. I have three months right?"

"Yes, may the game begin."

_**~3 Months Later~**_

Ring Ring

"Hello Aria you win. I will stop bugging you for a while. Stay out of my work and don't interfere. GoodBye Ari-Chan" then he hung up.

**Chapter 2 End**

**A/N: Hey friends I just finished typing this, I really hate typing I might make my friend type it for me. Well I always write the story's on paper before I type, does anyone else do that? Well the next 2 chapters should be out by next week my tests are almost here but I have lots of study Halls too so I have time to type.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys hope you Like it. Remember this is still her flashbacks to her past**.

_Disclaimer: I don't own durarara_

Three months ago I became acquainted with shizuo I decided to be his friend. I have gotten closer with him since then we do talk more and in most of our classes we sit next to each other. Shizuo's my basically my body guard now he keeps gang members away from me if they are out to get me, because I have been on that list for a while.

I rarely see the flea anymore, I think he went underground for a while. I still get messages from him and if he needs something badly I get it for him. One day I got a message from him saying…."I need to talk to you.". Thats all it read so I went to shinjuku.

When I knocked on his door no one was there. I got a text saying that he was at russia sushi. So I had to walk all the way back to bukuro.

I walked in, Simon greeted me, and showed me where Izaya was.

"I am done with this deal." He said

"What? What do you mean it's off, your just gonna end up taking my customers!" I started to yell.

"No I just got bored, being underground is not that fun." He smirked"I see that you and shizuo have gotten really close in the past few months."

"Yeah and…?" I asked

"I want you to kill him for me."

"WHAT, I WOULD NEVER KILL HIM!" What is his problem?

"Your birthday is coming up if you kill him by then, I'll reward you. But if you fail I will go ahead and ruin your business." He passed me a gun "Keep it with you at all times, See you later...Ari-  
Chan" He got up and left.

Two days passed I did not speak to shizuo at all during this time. I ignored him in school and made sure he was not near me. But I knew he started to notice.

During lunch one day I went up to the roof. The lunch room was too noisy for me. Izaya found me up there.

"So..You are refusing to kill shizu-Chan. Why is that?" He came closer to me and pushed me to the floor of the roof pinning me there. I could not escape. "If you really want to run away give me the gun and I'll kill you with it instead.

"No, You Bastard! If I never meet you that day I would not be in this mess. I would not have fallen in love with a monster or ever meet a FLEA like you!" Izaya took the gun out of my bag and pointed it at my chest. I started to squirm to get away, I knew he was not joking when he pointed it at me.

"There is no point in escaping. If you want to live on you have to kill him." He moved closer to me when I noticed he kissed me. All I could see were his auburn eyes, staring into mine. I could feel a smirk come to his lips. There was a gun fire...but it did not hit me. He aimed it next to my head.

Shizuo made it to the roof. He easily new where the sound came from.

His eyes widened as he saw the gun " Get away from her Orihara!" He yelled "You bastard, you made her cry!" I don't know why but I was crying.

Izaya let me go and I stood up and fell into shizuo's arms, and lost consciousness.

**~Somewhere after school~**

I opened my eyes to find myself sitting next to shizuo. I was at his house.

"You woke up I'm glad." He smiled at me. I think thats the first time I saw him smile before.

"Yea I'm awake."I sat up"I don't know why I passed out." I said

"Maybe you were just freaked out about what happened." He sighed "If you didn't pass out Izaya would be dead right now.

I stood up…"Shizuo I'm going home."

"Okay" He brought me to the door and did something I never thought he would do….kiss me. It was a simple kiss but I stayed like that for at least 45 seconds, then left.

I opened the door to my apartment, and walked inside. I heard a click, Why did this always happen to me?

"Izaya leave me alone"I did not move

"Heres your gun." He smiled and handed me his weapon "Finish the task I gave you. If you don't you know what will happen.

**To: Shizuo**

**From Aria**

**Hey do you wanna come over for dinner tonight...just because of all the trouble I have caused you**

**To:Aria**

**From:Shizuo**

**Yea sure and you have not caused me any trouble**

**To:Shizuo**

**From:Aria**

**Thanks go get the food from simon I made the order out to your name**

I was wearing a hoodie and jeans, so the gun could fit in my pocket. I really was not excited for him to come over. I'll only end up betraying him. I cleared off my nice glass table so we could eat.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hi, come on in." I took the food into the kitchen and got some plates

"What kind did you get?" He looked at the box

"I asked for what you usually get. I only like crab sushi so I got myself 2 orders of that." I answerd I put the food on our plates and we began to eat.

**~A little while later~**

"So why was Izaya kissing you today on the roof of the school? And most importantly why did he have a gun?" Shizuo looked at me

"He caught me off guard and kissed me. But I don't know the reason why he had a gun." I looked down to the floor and felt the gun that Izaya almost shot me with in my pocket.

"Then why did he shoot it at you, What is wrong why do you keep looking down?! You look so worried." I did not answer him. I couldn't answer him. "I asked you a question Aria!" He slamed his hands on the table. I was startled to I accidentally pointed the gun at him and fell backwards in my chair. Time stopped.

Why the Hell do you have a gun!?" He yelled. My life was over hes gonna kill only person who ever loved or cared about me will hate me.

I was frustrated and confused so I backed away slowly and hit the wall of the room. I curled up in a small ball shape looking thing putting my head in my knees. 'If I don't want my life ruined I'll kill myself now.' I pointed my gun at my side and released the safety on it.

"Aria put it down, right now!" He walked over to me.

"Stay away from me!" I screamed

"You don't need to die." Shizuo came over and hugged me. I started to cry. I gave up I set down the gun and hugged him back. "Aria, did Izaya give you that?"

"Yes." I said

"I'll kill him!" Shizuo growled

"No, Just…..Stay Here." I said then I fell asleep cuddling next to him.

_**Chapter 3 End**_

**A/N I hope you like this chapter. It took me an hour to type.**

**Well I'll have another chapter soon. Bye for now. :P**


	4. IM SORRY AUTHORS NOTE

I'm so sorry guys for being unactive for soooo long i have stopped this story and might continue it i might not.

I dont use any more i use quotev if u wanna find me there my name is alexis toddler

again im very sorry


End file.
